Someday When I Stop Loving You
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Algunos momentos no se pueden olvidar,solo se superan,pero cuando ciertas situaciones son inevitables...¿se puede dejar de amar? One Shot.FINCHEL :D


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot que escribí después de escuchar la canción "Someday When I Stop Loving You" de Carrie Underwood, y me imaginé que pasaría si Finchel se separara después de la graduación. Está escrito en el POV de Rachel y de una manera muy introspectiva, espero que les guste :) Si es así, les agradecería mucho sus reviews! ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: Ni Glee, ni Finn, Rachel, o la canción de Carrie Underwood me pertenecen xD**

* * *

><p><em>One foot on the bus about half past nine<br>I knew that you were leaving this time  
>I thought about laying down in its path<br>Thinking that you might get off for that…_

Aquel había sido uno de los días más tristes de mi vida, probablemente el peor.

Finn se despidió de mí dándome un beso en la frente, sintiéndose tan distante que temí que mi corazón muriera prematuramente.

Lo estaba dejando ir…tal vez para siempre. Y aunque en un momento lo pensé, no hice nada para que el autobús regresara y él volviera a tomarme en sus brazos.

Finalmente había conseguido el reconocimiento que había esperado, lo habían aceptado en la universidad de Ohio, y por más que compartí su felicidad en un principio respecto al buen camino que había tomado su futuro…una parte de mí se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Sin embargo, nunca me arriesgué a cambiar las cosas. Yo también estaba a pocos días de despedirme de Lima para seguir mi sueño en Nueva York.

Al final, ese era el punto de todo. Ambos seguiríamos nuestros sueños. Lo que nunca creo que lograré entender es… ¿por qué tenía que doler de esta manera el alcanzar mi mayor objetivo?

Estando ahí de pie en la parada, justo en medio del verano más frio que pudiera haber presenciado, decidí darme la vuelta sin dejar que mis voces internas y mucho menos mi corazón me destruyeran en aquel día que parecía común y corriente.

Ignoré las lágrimas que inevitablemente estaban corriendo por mis mejillas, y caminé con aparente tranquilidad hasta mi casa, solo para encerrarme en mi habitación y recordar. Después de todo, solo me quedarían sus recuerdos…

_I remember that night we laid in bed  
>Naming all our kids that we hadn't had yet<br>One for your grandma and one for mine  
>Said we'd draw straws when it came time…<em>

-¿Te imaginas si llegamos a tener hijos?-le pregunté, mientras ambos mirábamos al techo de mi habitación, después de una tarde cálida en la que habíamos disfrutado de nuestro amor al máximo.

-Eso es definitivamente un hecho-soltó una carcajada.

Y yo me aferré más a sus brazos que me envolvían, ya que el escuchar su voz fluyendo alegremente no hacía más que estremecerme en el buen sentido. No había nada que no amara de él…

-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlos?-le pregunté, sonriendo.

A nuestros escasos dieciocho años, ya estábamos pensando en formar una familia, aunque más bien era a causa del momento que estábamos compartiendo. Todo era perfecto, y la idea de compartir un futuro con él hacia aquel momento aún más especial.

-Si tenemos niños…tal vez como nuestros padres, y si son niñas…podríamos llamarlas como nuestras abuelas-sugirió.

Ahora la que estaba riendo era yo.

-Sería…interesante-admití-Pero yo no conozco a mi abuela…si es que en realidad tengo una…

-Oh-Finn se quedó pensando por un momento.-Tal vez deberíamos llamarlas como algún personaje de una producción de Broadway…

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más y lo miré con ternura.

-Entonces puedo sugerir algo parecido a Fanny Brice, Maria Rainer, Sally Bowles…

-Espera un momento, Rach-me pidió-Respeto tu amor por Barbra, pero…no me imagino teniendo una bebé con el nombre de Fanny…

Volví a reír.

No me importaba si le parecía algo extraño aquel nombre, no me importaba si nuestra hija tuviera un nombre artístico o incluso si tuviéramos una mujer. Lo importante es que construiríamos un futuro juntos, y pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaríamos el uno para el otro.

_I'll move on baby just like you  
>When the desert floods and the grass turns blue<br>When a sailing ship don't need a moon  
>It'll break my heart but I'll get through<br>Someday when I stop loving you…_

A veces, todo a nuestro alrededor cambia y nos preguntamos en qué momento dejamos que algo se nos fuera de las manos, pero…tuve que entender que las cosas suceden por una razón, y cada una de ellas tiene su momento. Tal vez mi historia con Finn ya había tenido su tiempo, pero no por eso iba a sacarlo de mí. Podía intentarlo, claro, sin embargo, su amor seguía impregnado en cada parte de mi ser, y no había nada que pudiera hacer que me desprendiera de su esencia.

Mis sentimientos aún seguían intactos, mi corazón aún tenía esperanzas, y mi memoria decidió guardarlo en un lugar especial al que yo solo visitaba cuando me sentía extremadamente vulnerable.

Si finalmente no podíamos estar juntos…tenía que salir adelante. Aún no sabía cómo, pero…tal vez algún día lo dejaría de amar. O tal vez solo lo superaría.

Todo indicaba a que se cumpliría la segunda suposición, y solo si tenía suerte.

Después de haber vivido tantas hermosas experiencias, sería imposible olvidarlo. Todo lo demás me era irrelevante, pues Finn Hudson fue mi primer y probablemente único gran amor. No habrá nadie como él, y aunque sé que todavía hay mucho camino por recorrer… él prácticamente era mi mundo entero.

Nunca habrá un lugar en el que me sentiré mejor que en sus brazos, y ya lo único que me queda es esperar a que el tiempo sea generoso conmigo.

Es increíble como a veces se puede tener todo, y después perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Afortunadamente, estaba viva, y tenía un gran futuro por delante. Solo había un problema, y ese era que en mi futuro no se encontraba él.

Nuestra historia había sucumbido debido a las circunstancias, sin embargo, seguía preguntándome sí que aún quedaba más que pudiéramos contar…

_I bet all I had on a thing called love  
>I guess in the end it wasn't enough<br>And it's hard to watch you leave right now  
>I'm gonna have to learn to let you go somehow<br>Somehow…_

Mis padres, y algunos amigos me dicen que el dolor no es para siempre, y algún día aprenderé a seguir sin la sombra de su ausencia, y a pesar de que mi desolado corazón reacciona con muy pocas fuerzas, he tratado de ser optimista y esperar que sea cierto.

Nunca podré imaginarme a mí misma dejando de amar a Finn, porque, maldita sea, duele demasiado, pero supongo que esta etapa de vida tenía que cerrarse, aunque así fuera de la manera más cruel.

Ese día descargué toda mi tristeza con la soledad, y finalmente me levanté de mi cama para mirar por mi ventana la oscura noche, que solo estaba iluminada por la blanca luna.

Su belleza y brillo era impresionante, tanto que por un momento me quedé pasmada contemplándola.

Solo pude pensar en que…a kilómetros de distancia, Finn también estaba debajo de ella…

Y mientras seguía reflexionando, pude darme cuenta de que, lo quisiera o no, él ya había aceptado el final.

Recordé cada una de las veces en las que me había dicho que me amaba, y aunque ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, sus palabras seguían siendo ciertas, solo que se había ido, y probablemente ya no lo oiría decirlas una vez más.

¿Lo dejaría de amar algún día?

No. No tenía la intención de hacerlo, ni siquiera en un futuro muy lejano, ni aunque los desiertos se hundieran o incluso se acabara mi vida, o lo que aparentaba ser mi existencia…

Él era mi vida, se había convertido en ella en menos de veinticuatro meses, en menos de dos veranos, en menos de cien canciones…

Aún así, me propuse a seguir adelante, tal como él me lo había pedido, tal y como todos me lo aconsejaban. Era lo más sensato que podía hacer, también lo más difícil.

Mi amor por él nunca cambió, y por supuesto, nunca lo olvidé mientras caminaba por las calles de aquella gran ciudad a la que había adoptado como mi hogar.

Aunque podría ser que…mi corazón se acostumbrara a la vida sin él, y entonces podría suponer que éste sanaría si es que dejaba de amar a Finn…

_I'll move on baby just like you  
>When the desert floods and the grass turns blue<br>When a sailing ship don't need a moon  
>It'll break my heart but I'll get through<br>Someday when I stop loving you…_

Cinco años después volví a Ohio, y sonreí al saber que ya no miraba a Lima con nostalgia.

Habían pasado muchas cosas, y…había vuelto a ser feliz.

Fiel a mi suposición…no lo olvidé, solo lo superé.

Después de graduarme, me concentré en mi trabajo, en el arte de la interpretación, y aunque a veces me sorprendí de alguna de mis fantasías, la realidad fue amable conmigo y se adaptó a mis progresos.

Todo era diferente, y mi mundo parecía estar triunfante y sereno, por lo que tuve que agradecer que…aunque nunca pude olvidarme del hombre al que amaba, mis días eran todo lo contrario a las tardes grises que amenazaban con existir después de nuestra despedida.

Cinco años más tarde, volví al ambiente en el que me despedí de él disfrutando ahora de un alegre invierno, y aunque no quise ilusionarme, el contraste me hizo imaginarme muchas cosas.

Me reuní con mis amigos y todos intercambiamos novedades, compartimos triunfos, y recordamos anécdotas…

Fue entonces, cuando, sin esperarlo…volví a verlo.

Y supe que, efectivamente, nunca dejé de amarlo…

Apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron, caminamos lentamente, y así llegamos a nuestro encuentro.

No dijimos nada, solo sonreímos, siendo esa ya nuestra manera de comunicarnos desde los días en los que la inocencia de nuestro amor aún seguía presente.

Para cuando lo recordé, estuve de nuevo en sus brazos, y nunca supe si se trataba de un sueño, o estaba viviendo en la realidad, pero volví a sentirme en casa.

Y por primera vez, después de haber soportado tantos meses, y haberme alejado por miles de kilómetros, mi corazón volvió a latir de la misma manera en la que latía cuando Finn y yo solo estábamos el uno para el otro.

Claro, nunca me olvidé de él, pero pude olvidarme de la nueva vida a la que había tenido que adaptarme cuando él se fue…y me sentí aliviada.

-Te extrañé…-dijo, tomándome desprevenida.

-Yo también te extrañé…-admití.

Finn deshizo nuestro abrazo y sonrió al mirarme.

-Nunca dejé de amarte, Rach…

-Yo tampoco…-la voz se me quebró al contagiarse de felicidad y nostalgia.

-¿Entonces…?-se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez…es momento de continuar nuestra historia- sonreí.

Finn me devolvió la sonrisa, tomó una de mis manos, y acarició mi rostro con la otra.

-Solo que esta vez…no le vamos a poner fin…

Se acercó a mí, y como era predecible, me besó.

Todo mi ser se liberó del dolor que venía cargando, y mi corazón bailó cuando sentí el dulce calor de sus labios contra los míos.

Por un momento, volví a preguntarme muchas cosas, pero…tal vez, después de todo, haberlo esperado había valido la pena…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Quise hacer algo así como un poema, pero al final, este fue el resultado :) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los reviews serán muy apreciados! ;)<strong>


End file.
